Family is Forever
by scarface101
Summary: After the untimely death of Kushina... Naruto is raised in a different kind of family. Naruto x Harem. Warning: Some bashing of certain Douchebag characters. (You were fairly warned.)


**A/N: Okay, I've been wanting to do this fic for a long time now, but have never come around to it till now. I hope you enjoy, reviews and feedback are very much welcome. Thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter one: Prologue. (Part one.)**

Many people know this story. The story of Konoha's founding. How Hashirama Senju, his brother Tobirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha all helped found and build Konoha from the ground up. How Konoha is (Supposedly) the strongest Shinobi village, and how the trio laid the groundwork for the Shinobi system. What nobody tells you is the consequences that came with them.

How the Jinchuuriki and Bloodline abilities are so coveted and sought after, that people go to war over them. How Bloodlines mean more to people than actual hard work, more than a person's hard earned deeds and merits. Or how Democracy is a cancer, slowly eating away at the Village as power hungry Civilians start believing that they should have a say in Shinobi matters and affairs. Or how barbaric practices like the Hyuuga's Caged Bird Seal is allowed, only because of a technicality since it's dubbed as a 'clan related matter'.

To deal with threats inside and outside Konoha, a special task force was developed to find and destroy any evils or corruption that slithered in the dark. This task force was called 'Foxhound', formed and founded by Kushina Uzumaki, all operatives being hand-picked or trained by Kushina herself. They were granted perpetually unlimited resources and authority to handle and threats as they saw fit. Even if it meant they were judge, jury, and executioner.

To name a few members of Foxhound, we have Raven Branwen, a fierce huntress from a clan who lives out in the wilds where only the strongest can survive. Winter Schnee, a cold and calculating fighter with access to her family fortune and company's R&D department, providing weapons and money, much to her father's chagrin, though any protests of his were silenced by Kushina herself.

Another member is one Kali 'Revolver' Belladonna, so named because of her twin Colt Revolvers and inhuman ability at trick shooting. The Cat Faunus in question however, decided that it was time to hang up her guns and retire from active service, due to both the urging of her husband, and that she was now confirmed to be pregnant.

Kali now stood in front of the apartment door of her long time friend and boss, Kushina and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, the crimson haired woman opened it with a bright smile, her face beaming with happiness as she rubbed her own rounded belly. "Kali! So good to see you! Come in! Please!" Kushina greeted her in a joyful manner.

Kali remembered the days when Kushina would inhumanely torture, murder, and maim people during the course of her job, earning her the nickname 'The Evil Uzumaki' but since she became pregnant, she had noticibly mellowed out and was much happier now. The Cat Faunus nodded as she entered inside taking a seat on the couch with a small sigh as she spoke "I'm glad to see you too Kushina. How's your husband taking to his duties as Hokage?" Kali asked since her crimson haired boss was often thought to be a shoo-in for Yondaime Hokage, but instead she let her husband Minato take the mantle.

"He's been running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Between having Anbu follow me around for my 'protection' and constantly battling that thrice damned Civilian Council, he looks almost ready to come apart at the seams." Kushina answered with a hint of amusement and sadistic glee as she continued to speak, "I told him that being Hokage was a fool's job. But did he listen to me? Nooooooo, no, no."

"Ouch. Guess it's almost impossible balancing out family and friends against one's work as Hokage. Ghira was in a similar position when he was part of the White Fang's leadership until he quit." Kali pointed out, glad that her husband made such a decision.

"Why do you think I gave up the Hokage mantle? I'm not gonna live as some glorified paper pusher and bureaucrat. I'm gonna spend my every waking moment with my son, and make him the strongest fighter the world has ever seen!" Kushina proudly proclaimed as she rubbed her belly with an almost glowing smile.

"If he somehow manages to surpass you, I doubt the world will even survive." The Feline Faunus pointed out with a chuckle.

"That's the idea. Anywho, what brings you here? Something you wanna talk about or get off your chest? Speaking of… your chest seems a bit bigger than normal…. Ohmygosh! You're pregnant!" Kushina shouted as she took her friends hands into her own, her eyes turning into stars as an ecstatic expression formed on her face.

"Can't get anything past you. That's part of the reason I'm here… I'm also here to announce my retirement." Kali spoke with a slight hint of regret for leaving Foxhound. She loved her job of protecting her home from the shadows and keeping people safe by snuffing out all manner of evil, but her family came first.

"Okay. Congrats." Was Kushina's quick reply, making the Black haired woman to blink a few times at how easily her boss had accepted her announcement.

"That's it? You're not gonna ask me to stay?" The Faunus asked as she tilted her head a little since her boss was known to be exceptionally stubborn and hot tempered.

"Why? I can't force you to stay in Foxhound if you don't want to. That aside, family comes first before anything else, so go home and spend your life however you want. If you ever wanna come back, just say the word. The door is always open for ya." The crimson haired woman spoke as if it were the simplest thing in the world, prompting Kali to hug her in a warm embrace.

"But there's a small catch…" Kushina announced, making Kali inwardly groan. Of course there would be a catch. With a sly smile, the Uzumaki continued "You must be my child's godmother!"

At her request, Kali could only blink dumbly, her mouth open slightly until she regained her senses and happily clapped her hands together "Is that all? I'd be honored to be your son's godmother! But… I thought Minato had already chosen a godparent for your baby. Who was it?" She asked at the end out of curiosity, her question earning a nasty and dark look from Kushina.

"Minato chose Jiraiya." Was the reply provided by the Jinchuuriki. A look of horror and disgust appearing on Kali's face. Of all the people, in all of Konoha that could have been chosen… it was that prophecy obsessed Perv that peeped on women and wrote porn for a living.

"Divorce your husband." Kali advised earning a look from Kushina that said she was definitely considering it. After an awkward silence, the two shared a good laugh. All the while, the two women couldn't help but wonder how their children would get along and how the next generation of Foxhound would develop, it would be interesting to say the least. It was at this moment Kushina felt something wet between her legs…her water had broken.

**Twelve years later.**

It has now been twelve whole years since that tragic night, the night that the Kyuubi rampaged across Konoha. Kali's husband Ghira, being amongst the numerous casualties that helped defend Konoha from the beasts attack. Even Kushina had died, largely from a combination of exhaustion from both birthing her son and the Kyuubi being torn out of her, along with blood loss. And of course Minato perished sealing the beast away.

Kali had little time for herself to mourn for those she had lost, and instead wasted no time in seeing that young Naruto was adopted into her family. Once her daughter Blake was born, the two were pretty much inseparable, and spent every waking moment in each other's company. Naruto being the brash and sometimes impulsive leader that had no sense of fear, and Blake being the calmer and more level headed one to help balance him out and talk some sense into her elder brother.

At first Kali had feared that her children would have difficulty making friends, but after being introduced to Winter's Younger sister Weiss, and Taiyang's kids Ruby and Yang, they all got along almost instantly and played together almost every single day. They eventually introduced two other girls called Pyrrha and Nora into the fold after befriending then. Nowadays Blake seems to have developed an almost unhealthy obsession with this whole 'White Fang' business.

Supposedly, it is an organization that is calling for equal rights and treatment of all Faunus. And Blake has repeatedly gone to aid in their protests. Naruto however, always laughs at the mere mention of the White Fang, and believes that his sister is infatuated with someone by the name of Adam Taurus.

Kali wanted to intervene, to do something since she felt that her daughter was beginning to fall in with a bad crowd given the controversial rumors surrounding the White Fang's more notoriously… unscrupulous methods. But her son promised he'd look out for his sister and that he'd take care of everything. Even making Kali promise she wouldn't do anything unless something truly serious happened.

For the time being… she would trust her son to do the right thing and protect his sister.

**Meanwhile.**

Somewhere in one of the Local parks of Konoha, a large group of Faunus were shouting out slogans and waving signs around, protesting against unfair treatment and the Schnee company profiting off of and taking advantage of Faunus labor. Amongst their numbers was Blake Belladonna, and her brother Naruto. The latter wasn't participating in the protest, but was simply there for the sake of his sister.

"Come on Blake. You've been here for nearly four hours now. Time to go home already." He spoke with slight irritation since his sister could also be stubborn at times. The Feline Faunus merely scoffing at his attempts and tried to ignore him by continuing to chant with the crowd.

"Question Blake… What is this going to solve exactly? Faunus have the same rights as anyone else. Faunus can vote, run for office, get jobs, own private property and have the same rights as everyone else. So what're you protesting against exactly?" He asked in a semi-mocking tone, earning a small glare from his little sister.

"Can't you tell? We're protesting against unfair treatment towards Faunus! And against the Schnee company making money off Faunus labor. I thought I explained that already." She replied in annoyance, wishing her brother would go home and leave her to her own business.

"Uh-huh. Right. The Schnee company is a multi-billion type company, of course they cut corners to make a profit. If you got a problem with it, it should be taken up with the people in charge of and responsible for questionable company policies. As for unfair treatment, with the rumors surrounding the White Fang's more forceful and violent activities, many businesses and companies are nervous about hiring potential criminals.

If you ask me, The White Fang ought to be doing something to deal with the root of a problem rather than protest and complain about it. Honestly, these demonstrations and protests are a sick joke and a waste of everyone's time, and you're only here cuz you wanna impress that Taurus guy." He spit back with a snarky expression, earning a blush from his sister who felt a strong urge to clock her brother on the head for mentioning that last part.

Before they could continue their conversation, someone bumped into Naruto from behind and someone said "Sorry about that." When the whiskered boy turned, he was met by a Faunus boy with Blonde hair about his age, maybe a year older. Definitely a monkey Faunus given the tail he had.

"No big deal. Names Naruto Uzumaki Belladonna, this is my sister Blake. What's your name stranger?" The Jinchuuriki asked, politely greeting his fellow blonde, with his sister giving a small wave to say 'hello'

"I'm Sun Wukong. Nice to meet you. What brings you two here to this demonstration?" The Monkey Faunus asked out of simple curiosity as he held a sign that read 'More Jobs for Faunus!'

"Blake's here to impress a guy. I'm just here to make sure she doesn't do something stupid. And you? What's your story? Having a hard time finding a job to help out your family or something?" Naruto asked with a small smile, though his comment about his sister earned him a small punch to his arm from her, along with a glare, making Sun chuckle a bit.

"Yeah. I wanna go to the Konoha Academy so I can become a Huntsman. Both Huntsmen and Ninjas get pretty good pay. The problem is my family isn't that well off right now. So I have been trying to find a job to help pay for school and all that good stuff. A lot of places though, are kinda nervous about hiring Faunus nowadays, or are outright Anti-Faunus." The Blonde Faunus explained with a slightly saddened expression while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's pretty common nowadays. Say… you look like a good runner. If you're interested, I know a place that's looking to hire a courier. They don't care if its Faunus or Human so long as the job gets done." Naruto spoke up with his sister pulling out a pen and notepad seemingly out of thin air before handing them to her brother. Allowing him to write down the necessary information on a piece of paper before ripping it off and handing it to Sun.

"Courier huh? That sounds right up my alley! Sounds like it might be good training and exercise too. Thanks a bunch." The Monkey Faunus half-shouted in a cheery manner before running off to try his luck at this potential job. Blake smiled proudly at her brother, knowing that he would always help anyone that he could. It didn't matter if they were Faunus or Human to him. They were all just 'people' to him.

"Erm… Excuse me?" Spoke a slightly timid voice, making the siblings turn and find a brown haired Bunny Faunus as evidenced by the rabbit ears atop her head. "Hi. Something I can help you with?" Naruto greeted, wondering what this girl wanted.

"I'm Velvet… and I heard you talking with that boy. I'm sorry for eavesdropping but… do you know of any place I could find a job too?" She asked a little nervously, it was actually a little cute. He guessed that her shyness may be a part of her nature as a bunny, hopefully she'd come out of shell at some point.

"Maybe. Got any particular interests?" He asked and then noticed that she was holding a camera, which suggested she had a thing for photography making him continue to speak "You like taking pictures? A friend of mine showed me a place that's always hiring freelance photographers. It's under the Schnee umbrella, but the manager doesn't have any problems with hiring Faunus, and has more than a few scruples against the unfair treatment of Faunus labor."

The whiskered Jinchuuriki wrote the needed information down on paper and handed it to Velvet who accepted it with a small smile before happily skipping off with the note in hand. Naruto turned to his sister to say something… only for someone to tap him on the shoulder once more. Apparently another Faunus had heard the boy talking and was interested in any information the boy had about a potential job.

"Naruto? I think you just started something." Blake pointed out since some other interested parties seemed to be gathering around the Siblings with her brother nodding in agreement. It might be a good idea to find a place to sit down to continue this.

**Later on.**

Sienna Khan was a proud Faunus. She wasn't afraid to admit it either. After Ghira Belladonna's unexpected passing during the Kyuubi Attack, she had become Leader of the White Fang. For Twelve long years she had fought for her people, trying to fight against the ongoing discrimination and negative treatment of Faunus everywhere, but so far… progress had been far too slow for her liking. And many members of the White Fang were growing increasingly discontent.

One member in particular, a certain Adam Taurus made repeated suggestions about militarizing the White Fang which seemed far too radical even for Sienna. If someone threatened her life, or the lives of her fellow Faunus, she wouldn't hesitate to defend them… but turning the White Fang into a military organization? That seemed far too extreme. Logically speaking, the majority of Ninja and Huntsmen were all human. And if the White Fang became militarized and dubbed a terrorist threat, there would be a strong chance for warfare… and then her people would likely meet certain doom. And nothing would have mattered.

Her musing was broken when she saw an unusual sight from her podium. Some members of the demonstration had broken off from the crowd and were lined up in front of a picnic table, where a young Cat Faunus and a Blonde human boy could be seen talking with a number of people. Once they had finished speaking, the person would be given some paper and walk off with a look of hope or satisfaction on their faces, and would then be followed by the next person.

Growing curious, Sienna approached their spot with the numerous Faunus in line looking at her in surprise since they hadn't expected the Head of the White Fang to approach. The children turned in their seats, the young Feline Faunus gaping like a fish out of water upon seeing the Tiger Faunus and the boy gave a polite wave to her.

"Hi there. If you need some help, feel free to join the line." He spoke and gestured to the line of Faunus who now seemed like a group of Deer caught in the headlights as they glanced at one another. Unsure of what to do since the boy was speaking to the head of the White Fang. Blake elbowed her brother and gave him a dirty look.

"That's Sienna Khan! She's the big boss of the White Fang! Show some respect." she scolded her brother, feeling a strong urge to strangle him if he did something stupid, like disrespect the head of the White Fang.

"That so? Nice to meet you Ms. Khan. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Belladonna. This is my little sister Blake. She's a huge fan of yours, she has recordings of your speeches." The blonde boy spoke, his words earning a large blush from his sister who seemed almost ready to explode from embarrassment. A thin smile crossed Sienna's lips as she gave a small nod.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. I'm curious… you don't seem to be a Faunus. Yet all these people seem quite eager to speak with you. What have you been talking about with them?" She asked out of curiosity, since she saw a number of adults waiting to speak with this boy. After looking deep into his eyes, she found that they held a wisdom and maturity seldom seen in boys his age. It almost felt like she were speaking with a grown man than a child.

"Yeah. I'm actually Human. I was adopted by Blake's Mom, Kali before she was born, so I ended up her big brother. As for these fine folks… it kind of depends on what they need. I'm a good people person and know just about everyone. Some of these people are looking for jobs, daycares for their kids, where to get the best bargains for groceries, that sort of stuff." He explained with a small smile, his words shocking the Tiger Faunus.

Here sitting in front of her, was living proof that Humans and Faunus were capable of living together in relative peace and harmony. And he was spending his time aiding people in the middle of their Demonstration. Impressed, Sienna crossed her arms beneath her bust and decided to test him a little. "Perhaps you could help me as well. You see, I have been looking for a reliable bank to store and manage the White Fang's funding after our previous one was closed down, but most in Konoha are owned by one Kizashi Haruno. Think you could help with that?"

Before the blonde boy could tell her to get in line, the Faunus currently waiting started whispering to him that they could wait a bit longer if he aided Sienna first. Shrugging his shoulders the blonde replied to the tigress "Funny you should ask. I so happen to know about an independent bank that's looking for new management. Do you know anyone that could fill in the position?" he asked at the end, and wrote down the needed information and handed the note to her.

She looked at the contents of the note and smiled a little "Interesting… I do believe I have someone in mind who would be more than willing. Thank you." She spoke warmly and then planted a small peck on his cheek in thanks, causing some steam to animatedly come out of his ears. A number of males all thinking 'That lucky little bastard!'

All of a sudden, the sound of glass shattering and an explosion was heard followed by panicked screams. When they all looked, they spotted a store had somehow caught on fire. After a few minutes of panic and confusion, several ninjas appeared to restore order and put out the fire. Leading them was a certain Dango lover.

Once some semblance of order had been restored, Anko approached the head of the White Fang, and was surprised to see the Belladonna siblings there with her. "Naruto! Blake! How's my favorite brats?" She jovially greeted them and patted them both on the head.

"You know these children?" Sienna asked while quirking up an eyebrow. She had heard of this Anko person in passing, the number two in the Torture and Interrogation unit under Ibiki, former apprentice to Orochimaru the Rogue Sannin, and no stranger to discrimination due to her former affiliations with her ex-teacher.

"We go way back with Anko-chan. She was close with my biological mother, so we always kept in touch." Naruto explained, earning a nod from the Tigress. It seemed the boy had friends in high places. If that was the case, then it shouldn't come as a huge surprise with his knowledge of the village, its people and its inner workings.

"Much as I'd love to play around with you two, I have a job that needs doing." Anko spoke before taking on a more professional manner and turned to address Sienna and continued to speak "Well Ms. Khan. We found the cause of the fire. It was a molotov cocktail that was thrown through the front window and well… you know the rest. Can I count on your cooperation and the cooperation of this demonstration's attendees?"

After a few moments, the Tigress Faunus replied in a courteous manner though there was an undertone of reluctance "Do as you must. The sooner the guilty party is found, the better."

"Just going on the mill, routine stuff. Taking witness statements and whatnot and see if some kind of evidence can be found. Could be a human trying to make your White Fang look bad, or it could be a Fanatic hoping to stir some shit up. Until I get some solid proof, I'm gonna keep my options open." Anko spoke, reassuring the Tigress that she'd maintain an unbiased viewpoint, earning a nod of thanks since this woman seemed sincere enough.

As soon as the Snake Mistress turned to go about her duties… she was met with the sight of a certain camera toting Bunny girl who had a nervous look on her face. "Hey there cutie-pie. Something you need?" The Dango lover asked as she crouched down to meet the girl at eye level since it seemed like she had something to say.

"Go ahead Velvet. Anko's not gonna bite." Naruto reassured her since Anko was known to have a… strong presence. Without a word, Velvet produced a two pictures. One of which was of a family of Faunus protesting together… but in the corner was a girl that was holding a bottle of alcohol in her hand, with a rag stuffed into it and in the other hand was a lighter as evidenced by the tiny flame being brought up to the rag.

In the second picture was the same girl, talking to someone with red hair wearing a mask who seemed to be pointing in a certain direction. "I was taking pictures and I noticed that girl in the corner of the first picture. Those are important right?"

The Snake user almost beamed as she replied "Very important. This will make things a lot easier… and way more convenient. I think you have a strong future in photography waiting for you." She praised the bunny Faunus and then flagged over some Chunin, showing them the pictures and instructing them to bring in the two suspects quietly and separately.

As they waited for the suspects to be brought in, the Dango lover asked Sienna "You know these two?"

"The masked one is Adam Taurus, he's been a member of the White Fang for a few years now… and he's been quite vocal in using more extreme methods." The Tigress admitted honestly, she didn't want to be a sell-out but he was probably involved in this disaster. And if so… he may end up hurting the White Fang's cause which she could not tolerate.

"And the girl? Do you know her?" The Snake user asked, earning a shake of the head from dark skinned Faunus since she wasn't aware of the names of every single member of her organization.

"I do. That's Ilia. She's got a major girl crush on my sister Blake. She lost her family in a mining accident I think. She's a Chameleon Faunus so watch out in case she changes her skin color." Naruto piped in, giving a necessary warning to his Kunoichi friend who nodded in thanks. This Ilia girl losing her family would definitely be a strong motive for her to do this. But was she under orders or manipulated by this Adam? Or did she do it all on her own?

After a few minutes, the girl in question was brought before them. Ilia frowned a bit but her face lit up and turned a little pink when she saw blake… and then her skin took on a more yellow color when she saw that the cat Faunus was glaring at her. "Is there… a problem here?" Ilia asked with a slightly nervous chuckle. Inwardly wondering if they suspected her, all the while trying to keep her skin color under control.

"You tell us. You know this guy?" Anko asked, producing the picture of her speaking to Adam who was pointing at something. Ilia relaxed a little bit and shook her head 'no', which made the Dango lover narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Okay. What were you talking to him about? Were you trying to find something or someone?" The purple haired Kunoichi asked, trying to dig out some info from the young Faunus who was tensing up again.

"I was… asking him where Blake was. I was trying to find her earlier." She replied back, though they all picked up on the slight hesitation in her voice. Running out of patience, Anko produced the picture of Ilia lighting the molotov. Upon seeing it, the Reptile Faunus' skin turned a ghostly white with all color gone from her body.

"I don't believe a word of what you're saying. And you're a bad liar too." Anko muttered before pulling out a pair of handcuffs and putting them on Ilia's wrists with a click and then the girl was escorted away by some Chunin. "The Hokage will decide what to do with you later." The Snake Mistress spoke bitterly, feeling a little bad that this young girl was being arrested at her age. She could only hope her future wouldn't be ruined by this. At least no one was hurt when the store caught fire since it had been closed for renovations.

After a few minutes pass by, the masked form of Adam Taurus showed up. He looked in Blake's direction though she seemed reluctant to say anything, largely because she knew of his hate for humankind. And that picture didn't actually prove he was involved with Ilia setting fire to that store. Clearing her throat, Anko showed the picture of him pointing at something while speaking with Ilia and asked "You know this girl?"

"I do. Her name is Ilia. Is she in some kind of trouble?" He spoke almost a little too smoothly, almost as though he had rehearsed for this.

"You could say that. What were you talking about with her in this picture?" Anko asked, if he gave a different answer than what the girl had previously given him, then he'd automatically make him suspicious… more than he already was since in Anko's experience, people who wore masks daily always had something to hide.

"I don't remember exactly." replied smoothly once again, feigning ignorance most likely. Earning an annoyed look from the Snake user.

"It could have been something important. Will you submit to having your mind scanned by a Yamanaka clan member?" The Purple haired woman asked, though she could already guess what his answer was going to be.

"I refuse." Was his expected answer, though Sienna had a somewhat confused expression. And then she remembered that Yamanaka's frequently used their jutsu to read the memories of people, though there was a small catch. They had to have permission first before reading a person's mind, otherwise it'd be considered an invasion of privacy and the victim could potentially sue. Most often, the two main reasons for refusal is they feel uncomfortable with someone poking around in their heads or… they were hiding something.

However if the person in question already has a criminal record or has been officially charged with a crime, then the Yamanaka's could freely read their minds even without their permission.

In the background, Naruto smirked and marched up to Taurus and spoke "Hey. Asshole. I want you to stay the hell away from my sister you fucking predator." His outburst earned him some strange looks, even the calm looking Adam seemed to be taken aback by the blonde's response.

"Me? A predator? Is that what you take me for?" The masked Faunus asked, trying hard not to punch this kid in the throat for his insolence. The only reason he hadn't was because that damned snake whore was standing less than five feet away, along with his current boss Sienna and potential protege Blake.

"I take you for an absolute chauvinist pig and a moron." The whiskered boy responded with a snarky expression before continuing to speak "You go to the gym five times a week, you wear expensive looking clothes, you stink of cologne and always recruit younger and more vulnerable Faunus. You know what that tells me? I think you're hopelessly overcompensating for something."

Taurus ground his teeth and spit out a quiet "Shut. Your. Mouth."

Sensing that he had touched a nerve, the blonde continued "It's not just in your head, is it? It's physical and not even viagra can help you get it up." Naruto continued to taunt and poke at Adam's ego.

"Shut up." The masked Faunus growled deeply, clenching his fist. Blake was about to speak up to try and intervene, but a hand on her shoulder from Sienna stopped her from doing so. The Tigress wishing to see how this would turn out, shook her head 'no' at the black haired girl, warning her against stepping in.

"When's the last time you fumbled your way into some girl's pants and she got a good look at just how little you had to offer her? What was the nickname she gave you? I bet it was a good one. I think I can almost hear it now. Was it something like Tiny Taurus?" Naruto asked, insulting Adam's masculinity. With an angered shout of 'SHUT UP' Adam threw a punch that landed square against the blonde boy's jaw, sending him to the ground.

Grinning, Anko whipped out another set of handcuffs and grabbed Taurus from behind, cuffing his hands behind his back and asked her favorite blonde "You okay there Naruto? You wanna press charges?"

The blonde boy got up from the ground and rubbed his jaw a bit before replying "Hell yes I want to press charges." At that, a malicious smile crossed Anko's face as she began to drag away the angered Taurus.

"You heard him. He's pressing charges. Hope you like getting mind raped, you asshole." Anko spoke with a malicious smile. It was going to be interesting finding out what kind of skeletons this guy gad hidden away.

Adam shouted angrily that she couldn't do this to him, and that this was an abuse of her authority. He was silenced by a swift punch to his throat, courtesy of the dango lover.

Blake had a saddened expression, feeling much like a fool for being trying to get on Adam's good side. When she first met him, he seemed genuinely worried about the Faunus who suffered under the Schnee company's current policies… but anyone who dared hurt her brother was dead to her. She went to his side nursed his bruised cheek. There was some swelling, but it wasn't anything serious, maybe a little ice would help.

Sienna sighed tiredly and spoke "You children should go home. I must explain the situation to everyone and urge them to leave as well."

"What about Ilia?" Naruto asked out of concern, he had met the Chameleon girl a few times. He knew she wasn't all bad, just misguided and occasionally lashes out due to the loss of her family. Chances are, Adam banked on that and manipulated her.

"It's in the Hokage's hands now. It will be up to him to decide." Sienna muttered with a slightly distracted tone, already knowing that her organization was going to catch some serious heat for this incident. Hopefully things could be smoothed over somehow.

Once the Tigress left, Naruto crossed his arms and sighed a little before speaking to his sister "Come on Blake. We should go home for now. We'll check on Ilia tomorrow. I just hope she'll be okay." His sister nodded in agreement, smiling a little since her brother was as compassionate as ever.

Even now he was worried about Ilia's wellbeing, they could only hope that things would turn out okay for her. She took his hand into her own and they began to walk home together in a comfortable silence.

They decided to take a shortcut down an alleyway and Naruto spoke to her "We'll be starting at the Academy soon. I hope there's going to be plenty of friendly faces."

"Please. You can make friends with almost anyone. I don't think that's going to be a problem for you." Blake replied with a warm smile, her kitty ears twitching a little as some thunder began to rumble in the now cloudy skies. He chuckled a bit since she was right about that.

As they continued on their way down the alley, they saw a large cardboard box lying on its side. Inside was a young girl about their age… maybe a year younger with pink and brown hair with some silver streaks in the pink area of her hair. She wasn't moving and it didn't seem like she was breathing either. The siblings glanced at each other with worried expressions prompting the whiskered boy to reach inside to check for a pulse… only for her hand to shoot up as fast as a cobra bite and grab him by the wrist. She glared up at him with a set of different colored eyes, one brown and one pink.

Naruto gulped a bit and spoke to the girl "Sorry about that. We couldn't tell if you were breathing or not." The girl stared at him for a few moments and then released him from her grip, her face softening quite a bit as she looked up to the siblings.

The girl gave a small smile and a wave to them "..."

"Neo Politan huh? That's a nice name. I am Naruto Uzumaki Belladonna. This is my sister Blake." Naruto replied politely, though his sister wondered what he had just responded to.

Neo tilted her head to the side with a confused expression and pointed towards herself "..?"

"Of course I can understand you! You're talking aren't you?" The blonde replied while his sister looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Naruto… she hasn't even said a word." Blake responded, finding the one sided conversation between her brother and this strange girl to be quite… bizarre.

"I think you need to clean your ears sis." Was her brother's reply, causing a large sweat-drop to form on Blake's head. He then turned back to Neo and asked her, "Why are you out here sleeping in a box?"

Neo looked to the ground and then hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes watering a bit since she looked almost ready to cry "..."

"That's awful! I am so sorry that happened to you." Naruto replied sympathetically, his sister still wondering about the mechanics of this one sided conversation.

"I've decided! You're coming with us!" Naruto loudly proclaimed with a large grin, surprising both girls at his statement.

"What?! You can't just bring a strange girl home!" Blake protested, finding it insane that her brother would invite a random stranger into their home.

"Have a heart Blake! She's got nowhere to go. You're not gonna let her sleep out in a box and in the rain, are you?" Naruto asked with a slight scolding undertone to his voice. Blake sighed a bit… knowing her brother's two main weaknesses were girls and his huge heart.

"Fine. But just for the night. We'll figure out what to do with her later." Blake relented, knowing that this would be one of those situations where her brother wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. With a happy smile, he held out his hand to Neo. She accepted it with a smile and exited her box, allowing the two to see the rags she was wearing along with the dirt and grime covering some parts of her body.

"I don't mean any offence… but I'm tossing you in the bath when we get home." Blake muttered as her nose twitched, her face cringing a little in disgust. Neo could only shrug a little bit since she knew she needed a bath. Right now… she was just happy that she'd be sleeping somewhere warmer and more comfortable tonight.

**Later.**

Kali sighed tiredly having just received a phone call from Anko about what had happened earlier today. She knew it was a bad idea for her children to be at that Demonstration, but at least her children weren't seriously hurt and were likely on their way home now.

She stirred up the gumbo she was preparing for dinner and gave it a quick taste. She smacked her lips a little and found it lacking a little… kick. She hummed to herself in thought on the best way to add the needed spice to this gumbo, but was interrupted when she heard the door open. When she turned, she was greeted by the sight of her two children… plus one extra.

"Who's this? Naruto? Did you find another stray?" Kali asked her son with a small smile since her son had repeatedly brought in stray dogs and cats whenever he found them, much to his sister's chagrin whenever he brought in a canine.

The boy had a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head and answered "Kinda sorta. This is Neo. We found her sleeping in a box so… I invited her to stay with us for a bit."

At the end of his explanation, the silent girl approached Kali and looked at the pot filled with Gumbo and then pointed at it "..?"

The Mother Faunus smiled warmly at the girl, taking an educated guess that she wanted a taste. "Here. Try some of this. What do you think?" Kali spoke and offered a small sampling to the girl.

After tasting it Neo frowned a little bit "..."

"She says it needs a couple of shots of Tabasco." Naruto spoke up for Neo since he figured that if Blake couldn't understand her then his mother probably wouldn't either.

"She…. Says?" Kali asked in confusion since this girl didn't even say a single word. But the girl was right, Tabasco is exactly what this gumbo needed. She must know her cooking to know about that after a single tasting.

"Come on Neo. I'll show you where the bath is. Blake? You mind grabbing some of your clothes for her?" Naruto piped in, gesturing for Neo to follow him. His sister nodding in agreement since the quiet girl would need something decent to wear.

The silent girl smiled at the thought of a hot shower and followed the blonde down a nearby hallway and towards the bathroom. He ushered her inside and told her that Blake would drop off some clothes for her to wear in a bit.

She nodded in thanks and winked at him, her different colored eyes somehow switching places "..."

"It's no problem. Really." He spoke and then closed the door to give her some much needed privacy. After about fifteen minutes or twenty minutes, Neo exited the bathroom wearing a simple white T-shirt and black shorts looking much cleaner and refreshed.

She walked down the hall towards the kitchen to see if dinner was ready, but stopped when she saw a picture hanging off the wall and stared at it. On it was both Naruto and Blake when they were about five years old and were joined by other girls. One with blackish red hair, another was golden blonde, another with bright red hair, one that had silvery white, and the last one had orange hair. They were all standing triumphantly near a bear that seemed to have been beaten to quite terribly judging by the numerous snowman shaped lumps on its head.

"That bear escaped from a traveling circus and started causing some trouble for some farmers. My auntie Raven decided it'd be good training for us to beat it up." Spoke the voice of Naruto as he leaned against the wall.

Neo glanced between him and the picture, a small smile on her face as she tapped against the picture frame "..?"

"After we caught the bear, it was sent back to a very grateful circus. The girls in the picture are Ruby and her Half-sister Yang, then there's Pyrrha, Weiss and Nora.

Ruby and Yang are traveling around with their dad right now. Weiss is studying abroad, and Pyrrha has been training in Iron country amongst the Samurai. Nora's still in Konoha, wrestling down all sorts of animals in the Forest of Death with her bare hands. But they all promised we'd all go to the same school together." He explained, giving a brief summary of his childhood friends.

A small question mark formed on Neo's head. She had heard some stories about the numerous gigantic beasts that lived inside the infamous Forest of Death. It takes a special and possibly crazy kind of person that would deliberately do their training in a place like that.

"Come on. Dinners ready." The whiskered boy said and gestured for her to follow him to the dining area where the two feline Faunus were waiting for them. Neo couldn't help but smile at how kind and welcoming this family was. She would definitely work hard to repay them for their kindness.

Once they all took their seats, they gave a brief 'Itadakimasu' and began to dig into the meal. Neo glanced at the various family members and was a little worried what would happen when she had to leave. She didn't want to go back to sleeping in alleys… and the thought of an orphanage was equally unappealing to her.

That Naruto boy was an odd one. He was the only one who could truly hear her and understand her. It was actually kinda weird… but at the same time, it was indescribable on how good it felt to finally be heard. "..."

"Eh? You want to stay with us?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow. His mother and sister sharing confused looks since once again the Jinchuuriki seemed to be having a one sided conversation.

The silent girl swiftly shook her head up and down in confirmation "..!"

"Wow… you can really do all that stuff? You are pretty talented." He complimented her, earning a blush and a very pleased expression from Neo.

"Ummm. Translation? We can't understand her." Blake asked her brother since they had bo idea how Neo was even 'speaking'

"She says that she thinks we're good people and she wants to stay as a servant. She's good at cooking and cleaning and all kinds of other stuff… and she would do anything to avoid being sent back." He responded, translating for their new friend.

"Back to where?" Kali asked wondering what Neo meant by that. There was obviously a story to that statement. Had this poor girl been abused by someone?

Neo stared down at her bowl of gumbo, her hand wrapped tight around her spoon in a white knuckle grip "..."

"She doesn't want to answer." Was Naruto's translation. Obviously it was a touchy subject for the girl.

Sighing and deeply, Kali then smiled and spoke in a gentle tone "Very well. If you wish to stay, you can if you truly have no place to go. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if you went back to living on the streets."

"Mom! You're gonna let some unknown girl stay with us?" Asked a confused Blake, feeling that her mother would probably let her brother get away with mass murder.

"I am. Naruto is an excellent judge of character. He would never befriend a bad person. I think this girl just wants a home and someone to care for." Kali responded, earning a happy nod from the multi color haired girl.

"Good grief. Why was I born into a crazy family?" Blake pondered with a deep sigh, knowing she would always be destined to get caught up in her brother's antics.

This would be just another day for the Belladonna family.

**End chapter one.**

**Bonus scene: What're you in for?**

Anko sighed as she shoved the form of Adam Taurus into a large spaced cell with numerous inmates inside. The crimson haired Faunus growling at her. After having been scanned by a Yamanaka, it was discovered that Taurus had zero regard for both Human and Faunus life so long as it meant the extermination of the former.

Ilia had been indeed coerced and manipulated, so there was a good chance she would get off easy with some community service. Adam? Not so much. "You just wait, human filth. The moment I get out of here, I'll be coming for that little brat you care so much about."

Anko snorted a bit, a cold expression on her face as she spit back "You mean 'if' you get out of here ALIVE. There's not much sympathy in here for guys that put their hands on kids." At that last statement, the other inmates looked up towards the red haired Faunus and looked at one another, all silently agreeing that the new guy's ass was grass.

Anko then left the Human hating Faunus alone. Knowing it wouldn't be very long until he would be reported dead. That's what he deserved for hurting her Naruto-kun. As soon as Adam turned away from the cell down he found himself surrounded by the numerous inmates.

A few seconds later… the sounds of shouting and blows landing could be heard.

**End scene.**


End file.
